Breaking the Rules
by nalu-nalu
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia is a rich goody-two shoes who has never been to a real school before, so when she begins to attend Fairy Tech Prep, things get a little complicated. She gets tied up in a gang and begins to break the rules.


Chapter One

Lucy walked down the halls of Fairy Tech Prep nervously. It was her first day of school, ever. She had been homeschooled her entire life and wasn't quite sure what to expect. Since Fairy Tech Prep didn't require uniforms, she had stayed up all night long looking for the perfect first day outfit. She was wearing a baby pink tank top, skinny jeans, and gold sandals. She ran her fingers through her straight blonde hair and searched for locker number 335.

Since this was the first day back from summer break, there were kids everywhere hugging and chatting in the hallways. Some of their clothing and hair colors were odd, but they all seemed like they got along together.

"Excuse me? I couldn't help but notice you look a bit lost. And by a bit I mean a lot." A small, blue haired girl wearing a short orange dress asked as she stepped in front of Lucy's path.

"Yes! Thank you! I'm new here and can't seem to find locker number 335." Lucy exclaimed with a sigh of relief.

"No problem!" The blue haired girl said with a chuckle, "I'm Levy by the way, and if you are looking for the 300's section, you're in the completely wrong hall."

"I guess I should've asked for a guide when I was offered one huh. I'm Lucy."

"So you're in the 300's section, you must be a third year?"

"Well technically I should be a second year because I'm fifteen, but the teachers here all thought I was too advanced for it."

"I'm a third year as well, but by default, I'm sixteen. I would say you are the youngest third year, but my friend, Wendy, is twelve and the smartest person in our class. She skipped four grades!"

"Wow! That's impressive!" Lucy exclaimed as Levy came to a halt in front of a group of lockers.

"Well here's your locker, but I would wait until they clear out." She said nodding towards the group of boys huddled together in front of the lockers.

If Lucy could use one word to describe the group, it would be scary. There were four boys who were all dressed in head to toe black with big combat boots and piercings scattered across their faces. Almost all of them had black hair, except for one with dark blue. And they all wore the same black leather jackets. They were snorting at something one of the boys leaning against the locker said.

"Those guys are bad news. They are part of a gang called the Pack. Most of the members graduated last year, and these are the youngest ones. They are always getting suspended and are almost always in trouble. I was lab partners with the tall guy with long hair last year, and I only saw him once or twice a week. I think his name is Gajeel."

The one leaning on the lockers, Lucy assumed was the leader, saw the two girls standing in the hall. He told the rest of the boys something and they all glanced over. He said something else and they all nodded and started to make their way down the hall.

Lucy shuddered and began to make her way towards her locker, "Thanks so much for showing me the way," Lucy said with a shy grin, "would it be too much of a hassle to show me to my first class?"

"No problem! Can I see your schedule?"

Lucy reached inside her bag and pulled out a laminated piece of paper.

"You laminate all you papers too? Oh my goodness we are going to be really great friends! Let's see, first, you have homeroom in room 37, and then English in room 43, so they aren't very far from each other, and after that we have break so I can help you with your next classes. So how about we meet here after second period?"

"Ya! Sounds great!"

"Cool! We have about ten minutes so I'll take you to room 43 first." Levy grabbed Lucy's hand and the made their way down the crowded hallways. After Levy showed Lucy room 42, she led her to her first class of the day.

"This is where I must leave you. I have to go to my first class in room 21. So we will meet at your locker ok? It was really nice meeting you! See you in a bit!" And with that, Levy left Lucy at the door to her first class of high school ever.

"Ok class settle down, please take your seats, thank you. Now, we have a new student joining us this year. Her name is Lucy Heartfilia. Lucy, would you like to tell us a little about your self?"

"Ok, well my name is Lucy and I have lived here in Magnolia my entire life but I was home schooled so I have never been to a real school before but I am really excited to be here."

"Thank you Lucy. How about you go take a seat next to Lisanna." The teacher said, pointing at a girl with white hair who had on a black crop top and a black mini skirt with doc martens and a leather jacket much to big for her.

"Hi," Lucy exclaimed, "I'm Lucy and-"

"Ya I know who you are, you just introduced yourself." The white haired girl mumbled, kicking her feet onto her desk.

"Oh, sorry." Lucy took her seat, set her bag on the ground, pulled out her notebook and gel pen, and neatly lined them up on her desk.

"Ok class, so this year in homeroom, you will have a few assignments, but this class is only twenty minutes long so we won't have much time to do big projects. So usually I will just let you have a silent study period. But for today I want to run over the major school rules with you." The teacher wrote up on the board, Rules of Fairy Tech Prep, and drew a line underneath. Lucy wrote the same thing on her notebook.

Lisanna leaned over and whispered, "You don't need to take notes, it's just the rules."

"Ya but I think it's a good idea to take them because I want to remember, since it's my first day and all."

"They really aren't even important."

"But everyone else is taking notes." Lucy squeaked looking around the room

"Am I taking notes?"

"No but-"

"Then not everybody is talking notes." Lisanna said turning back to her desk.

Lucy looked down underneath Lisanna's desk and saw no bag or purse of any kind. She then turned back to her desk and began listening to the teacher.

"Rule number one: cheating is a violation of your integrity and anyone caught doing so will be immediately sent to the vice principal. Rule number two: no sexual activity will occur on campus during the school day or after school has been ended, this includes weekends and breaks." The second rule got a giggle out of the class.

"Giggle all you want," the teacher sighed, "but we have had numerous cases of sexual activity going on at school." That got an even bigger giggle out of the class.

"This last rule is a rule we have had every year, but with more details. So rule number three: violence is not tolerated and any student showing signs of aggression towards another student or teacher will automatically be sent to the headmaster's office. Also, if a students shows any sign of allegiance to a gang or a violent group, said student will immediately be expelled on the spot."

The entire class gasped and Lisanna went rigid.

"Yes I know this is surprising due to all of the gang violence that has occurred at our school, but the headmaster is refusing to let gangs spread fear throughout the hearts of the students here."

The rest of class was spent going over the finer details of the rules and some of the not as important ones.

When the bell rang for class to end, Lucy neatly set her note taking tools back into her bag and was the last one out of the classroom. As she walked out the door, she ran into a wall. Well, not exactly a wall.

"Hey, you're not Lisanna." The wall said.

"And you're not a wall." Lucy remarked rubbing her forehead.

"Hey were you that girl in the hallway this morning?" The wall questioned.

Lucy looked up and saw the leader of the group she and Levy had been looking at this morning. He had greasy black hair that was pulled back into a short ponytail, had on a plain black v-neck and black skinny jeans, had three piercings on his left ear and four on his right, and had on big boots and the same leather jacket that the other boys and Lisanna were wearing, except he had a patch on the right side of his that said Alpha.

"Um, I don't think so, you must be thinking of somebody else." Lucy squeaked.

"What did ya say Mouse? I can't hear ya." He chuckled and ran he hand over his greasy head.

"Well I better get going, don't wanna miss my second class." Lucy said quietly and tried to duck under his arm that was blocking her from leaving the classroom.

"Not so fast Mouse, what class do you have next?"

"Um, English."

"Hey me too! I'll walk you there." He grabbed Lucy's arm and pulled her through the halls, swerving around all the people like he had been doing this his whole life. Lucy was running out of breath just trying to keep up with his walking pace.

"Well here we are!" He said stopping in front of room 51.

"This isn't my classroom." Lucy quipped.

"Huh? But you said you had English next? Well I guess there are more then one English classes this period. Well good luck!" He let go of her wrist and glided into his classroom, Turing around to wink at her before disappearing from her sight.

Lucy began to panic, looking through the almost empty halls to find someone to help her get to her next class. She saw a preppy looking boy with brown hair and called out to him.

"Excuse me? Hey can you point me in the way of room 43?"

"I'll do you one better and take you there. That's my next class," the boy grinned, "my name is Leo and I'm happy to be at your service."

"Oh thank you so much! A kid thought this was my next classroom but it wasn't." She said as they walked through the almost empty hallway together.

"Ya I saw. That kid is bad news, I don't know his real name but I know he is in that gang and all he does is destroys things like everyone else in that group. I think they called him Alpha or something." Leo guides Lucy into a classroom as soon as the bell rings, "Looks like we're here right on time, let's go take a seat in the back."

They make their way to the back of the room and sit in the last two available seats. While Lucy took out her pen and notebook, Leo laid his head on his desk and fell asleep.

After English had ended, Lucy shook Leo awake and said her goodbyes, "It was really nice meeting you! Let's sit here again tomorrow?" Leo nodded his head and went back to sleep.

Lucy left the classroom and made her way back to her locker.

"Oh my goodness that really happened? That must've been so scary!"

"Ya it was pretty scary, especially since he grabbed my arm and dragged me to his class." Lucy commented, taking a bite out of her apple she had brought for snack.

Levy stared in amazement at her new found friend, "Wow! And on your first day too! Oh, Juvia! Over here!" Levy called out to another blue haired girl across the quad. The girl smiled and pointed Levy out to her group of friends and they made their way over.

"Lucy, these are my friends, friends, this is Lucy Heartfilia and she is new here!"

"Hi," Lucy said nervously, "I hope you don't mind if I hang with you guys."

"Of course not! My name is Juvia." The other blue haired girl replied. She wore a blue sweatshirt with the Fairy Tech Prep emblem on it with shorts and converse.

"I'm Wendy, nice to meet you!" Another blue haired girl said holding out her hand. She was noticeable younger then the others, she was wearing a yellow sun dress with short brown boots on. Lucy shook her hand and smiled back.

"I'm Sting, and I think we have home room together." A cute blonde boy said, giving her a little wave.

"And I'm Zeref, ruler of this school!" A black haired boy wearing a long overcoat exclaimed throwing his hands up in the air.

"He's just joking, don't believe a word he says." Juvia laughed.

All of Levy's friends sat down and began talking about the upcoming events in the school year.

"I can't wait for homecoming! I know exactly who I'm going to ask this year!" Juvia exclaimed with her hands clasped together.

"Juvia, homecoming is like, two months away and Gray will probably reject you like he does every year. Besides he's creepy and I don't think it would be good for you to hang out with him." Sting said while playing with his animal crackers.

"What's so bad about him?" Lucy questions with a puzzled look.

Juvia sighs and falls backwards into the grass, "He's a Wolf."

"A Wolf? Like part of that Pack gang?"

"Ya, he hangs out with my brother and stuff, he is super annoying." Zeref interludes.

"Wait, your brother's apart of the Pack? Isn't that scary? Like if a rival gang comes to attack him in your home or something?" Lucy asks setting down her finished apple.

The group of kids looks around at each other, and then looked at Zeref, who had a depleted look on his face, "My brother doesn't live with me anymore. He and my dad moved out about ten years ago and I haven't talked to either of them since. Not one birthday, or baseball game with my dad, and I grew up an only child. First year here at school was the first time I'd seen him in seven years, and we still don't talk. He was a really cute kid, with salmon colored hair."

"Oh my god Zeref I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to bring anything up!" Lucy cried out.

"Don't worry about it. Neither of them mean anything to me anymore."

"Do you mind if I ask his name? Your brother's I mean." Lucy questioned hesitantly.

"Sure, his name is Natsu. Natsu Drangeel."

"I'm so glad we have our next class together! Who would've thought we both were into creative writing?" Levy was bouncing with excitement.

"I know," Lucy said sighing, "it's my first time knowing someone before going to class with them."

When the reached the room, Levy grabbed Lucy's hand and pulled her into the room, "You are going to love Mr. Fried. I have had him every year for creative writing and he is the best!"

"Hey it's Mouse!" Lucy heard someone yell from across the room.

"Hey, did someone just yell for a mouse?" Levy asked looking towards the back of the classroom. Lucy also followed the call to see all four of the Pack sitting in the back right corner of the room.

"Hey Mouse I see you!" Alpha yelled again, Turing to his friends and giggling like a bunch of middle schoolers.

"Did that guy just call you Mouse? And isn't that the Pack? Oh my goodness Lucy! Is that the guy who grabbed you and dragged you to his class?"

Lucy nodded slowly and began to take a seat in the front of the room.

"Mouse come sit with us! We don't bite! Hopefully!" The boy with the long hair, which Lucy concluded must be Gajeel, yelled at her.

"Hey, don't try and scare her." Said a green haired man walking into the classroom, "It's been three months since I last saw you Gajeel, and you haven't changed one bit."

"That's Mr. Fried." Levy whispered.

"Well hello," Mr. Fried said, nodding in Lucy's general direction, "you must be the new girl, Lucy Heartfilia was it?" He picked up a piece of paper lying on his desk, "Says here that you are fifteen, a little young to be a third year, and you were home schooled? By your mother?"

"Yes sir. My parents thought it would be a nice change for me to go to a normal school before college."

"Interesting." Mr. Fried began shuffling through papers on his desk as other students began to fill the classroom.

The bell rang and Mr. Fried began to talk, "Due to the event that happened last year in this seating arrangement," he cleared his throat and glared at the right corner in the back, "we will have assigned seats this year. So everybody stand up and come to the front of the room."

Everyone stood up and Mr. Fried began telling students where to sit, "Lucy Heartfilia, hmm, you can sit in the back row. Gajeel front, Gray third row, Levy second row. Let's see, Natsu Dragneel, where shall I sit you."

Lucy looked around the classroom for a pink haired boy.

"Let's sit you next to Ms. Heartfilia."

Alpha huffed and ran his fingers through his greasy, black, tangled mess of hair and began to make his way towards Lucy.

"Well now that you know my real name, pleased to meet you, I'm Natsu Dragneel."

Authors Note

Hey that was one crazy first chapter. It's kinda weird writing about Natsu, but not really knowing it's Natsu yet. This is going to a multi-chap with hopefully around 30+ chapters (depending on if anybody likes it or not) and I have a lot of time to write it since I'm out of school in a week. But ya this will be a Nalu/Gruvia/Gajevy/Jerza fic, with Nalu being the main ship of course. I hope you stick with it and I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Thanks so much!


End file.
